Army Wife
by edwardcullenlvr17
Summary: Okay, this is complete already. AH. ooc. Canon pairings. You'll see some familiar faces like Jane from the Volturi and Aro. and Jake! But he's included in a surprising way. Full Summary inside. Please Read! It's my first AH story
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Edward is in the army and Bella works with Alice and Rose at their fashion magazine. Edward's been gone for a year and a half and missed the birth of his twins, Emma and Masen. What happens when he surprises Bella at work? How does he react to meeting his kids for the first time? AH. AU. OOC. Two shot. Rated T just in case. Normal Pairings. Jacob is in it but not in a way you'd expect!**

**I own nothing except Emma and Masen! Yay! I own the babies!**

**Bella's Point of View**

It's been a year and a half since my husband, Edward Cullen, deployed to Iraq. He didn't know that he was a father. I felt horrible about him not knowing but it's not my fault I was banned from sending the sonograms and stuff to him. **(Bear with me, I know that's not true and I do support the Army so This isn't making fun of them, i'm just adding stuff.) **I get why they wouldn't let me, it would distract him and possibly get him hurt or killed but he deserves to know about his children. Ugh, why did everything have to be so difficult. Emma and Masen didn't know they had a father. Of course they were only 9 months old but still.

I worked with Edward's sister Alice and Alice's husband Jasper's sister, Rosalie. They owned a fashion magazine and I helped with paperwork and I had a column I wrote every month. It was the one on baby fashion since I was the only one with babies at the moment. Rose and her husband Emmett were trying for a baby and Alice and Jasper didn't want kids yet. They adored their neice and nephew. My job here had helped occupy me when I was pregnant and it helps keep my mind off of the prospect of Edward dying. Jane was watching the twins in the office's childcare center. Her five year old son Jacob **(Yes, Jacob Black. Told you you weren't expecting it) **liked to help with my children. He was cute. I was brought out of my reverie by Alice and Rose knocking. I called them in and was wary by their cheery faces.

"Come on Bella. Aro wants to speak with you about something." Rose said.

''What did I do?" I asked. Aro was the CEO of C&H **(C&H stands for Cullen & Hale) **Fashion if he called you in to talk it wasn't good.

"I don't know but all he said was to send you down." Alice said shrugging. I looked at them suspiciously and followed them down to the...conference room? He usually called people to his office. Weird. There were a bunch of people in there, including a soldier? Hmmm. I walked in warily.

"Okay Alice, Rose what the hale is going on?" I asked. The crowd separated to form an aisle from me to the soldier who was standing with his back facing me. Wait a second, I knew that build...

All Alice and Rose did was point at the soldier all the while beaming. I looked back at him and he slowly turned around.

OH MY GOD! EDWARD!

I gasped and ran to him. He opened his arms just in time for me to leap into them. I sobbed into his neck while he rubbed my back and rocked us back and forth.

"I missed you so much Edward." I murmured in his neck.

"I missed you too love. But I'm here now." he assured me. We hugged for about twenty minutes before pulling away. The room was empty. They were giving us some privacy.

"Alice!" I hissed annoyed.

"What has my sister done now?" Edward asked sitting down, pulling me onto his lap.

"She told me that Aro wanted to talk to me! Do you know how scary that guy can be if he wants to talk to you? If that happens it pretty much means you're fired!" I ranted. Edward smiled.

"I see. Remind me to talk to her later. Anyways, what's been up with you since I left. You're letters didn't say much." he asked. Great. How was i going to say this. 'Oh by the way, you're a dad!' yeah that wouldn't go well.

" Yeah, I know. Sorry about that, I wanted to write novels to you about everything but the Army wouldn't let me. It was okay until I found something out that you deserved to know but they wouldn't let me tell you because you coud get distracted." I started.

"What did you find out?" he asked.

"Remember about a month before you left when we started actively trying to get pregnant?" he nodded. ''Well, about a week after you deployed, i had gone to the doctor because I had been throwing up every morning for a while and I found out I was pregnant. I was about three months gone when I found out I was expecting twins. I carried to term. They will be nine months tomorrow." I told him. His jaw had dropped and his eyes had brightened.

"What are their names? Boys? Girls? Boy and Girl?" he asked.

"Boy and Girl. Their names are Emma Grace Cullen and Masen Anthony Cullen." I said. He smiled.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"They're with Jane, the office's childcare person and her five year old son Jacob. I'll call her and ask her to bring them down. Be right back." I said. I kissed him and walked to the phone. I dialed her extension and waited.

"Hello, Jane speaking." she said.

"Hey Jane. It's Bella. Are Emma and Masen awake?" I asked. I didn't want to wake them up. They got extremely crabby when they were. I didn't need them to be crying when they met their father for the first time.

"Yeah. Jake's playing with them. What's up?" she asked.

"Can you bring them down to Conference Room 2? Edward came back from Iraq today and I want him to meet them." I said. She gasped.

"Oh my God! He did! How'd he react to the news? Was he happy? Mad? Sad?'' I laughed.

" He was happy, a little shocked at first but that was expected. So, can you?" I said.

"Of course, I'm on my way. Get him ready." she said before the line ended. I chuckled and turned to my husband. A few minutes later we heard a knock.

"You ready to meet your children?" I asked. He nodded. I went to get the door.

**HOW Was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Edward meets his babies!**

**I only own the babies.**

**BPOV**

_Flashback_

_I was in the worst pain I'd been in since Edward told me he had to deploy. I was waiting for Carlisle to give me the all clear to start pushing. I had been in labor for about 23 hours now and was sick of it. Weren't twins supposed to go faster? It was June 20th, Edward's 24th birthday. I hoped the babies would come today. _

_"Okay, I'm going to check you and then we'll see where we are. Okay?" my father-in-law asked. I nodded. He finished his examination and smiled at me._

_"Okay Bella. Are you ready to have these babies?" he asked. I nodded. Carlisle looked at the monitor._

_"Push." he said. I leaned forward and pushed as hard as I could. After ten seconds Carlisle told me to relax._

_"You're doing great Bella, Edward would be proud." he encouraged. I smiled softly. "Okay again, Push." _

_I did as I was told. _

_"I can see the head. Baby has alot of hair. Relax now Bella." he told me. It seemed like not two milliseconds passed before he told me to push again. God! I couldn't believe that it was possible for the pain to worsen._

_"Okay Good. We have the head. One more big push and we should have the first baby. You're doing great Bells." I smiled at him softly, trying hard not to yell at him. All I wanted was the pain to stop. I was so tired. "Okay Bella, big push." he said. I took a deep breath and pushed with all I had. After about a minute I felt something flow out of me and I heard a baby cry. I fell back on the pillows. _

_"It's a boy!" Carlisle announced. He handed my baby to the nurse who took him to get weighed and bathed. _

_"When do we go again?" I asked. _

_"When baby #2 gets in position." Carlisle said. We waited about two minutes before he looked at the monitor. _

_"Okay Bella. Next contraction push okay?" he said. I nodded. "Push!'' Carlisle yelled. I complied. _

_"and relax. Good. A couple more good pushes and we should have the head." I groaned. I just wanted the baby out. Then I could see them fully and then sleep. I was so worn out. _

_"Push." was all I heard before I leaned forward and pushed. I cried out in pain._

_"You're doing great . I can see the head, baby number two also has alot of hair. Push again." I did and kept giving it my all till I was told that the head was out._

_"Good job Bella. One more huge push and we'll have your second baby. Okay, Push!'' he instructed. I pushed as hard as i could. _

_"And, it's a girl!" Carlisle announced letting me see her. I smiled through my tears. The nurse walked back in a few minutes later with both of my babies in her arms. She handed them to me and smiled._

_"Congratulations! You did good momma. Edward would be so proud." Carlisle said before kissing my forehead and leaving the room. I smiled and looked at my babies._

_"Hey guys. Happy Birthday. I wish your father were here._

_End Flashback_

I smiled as I opened the door. Jane was there holding my babies. One on each hip. She handed me Emma first and then Masen. I backed up and let her in.

"Hey, Edward. I've heard sooo much about you!" she said.

"All good I hope?" he asked. She nodded and shook his hand before leaving the room.

"Okay, Edward. This is Masen Anthony Cullen, your son." I said handing Masen to him. He smiled as he took his son from me.

"Hi little guy. I'm your Daddy. Yeah. Hi." he cooed. I smiled.

"And this is Emma Grace Cullen. Your daughter." I said when he handed Masen back to me. I nodded when he silently asked permission to take her from me. He took her and just stood there watching her.

"Hi baby girl. It's Daddy. Yeah, it is." he said softly. I walked up to him and wrapped my left arm around his waist. He turned his head and kissed my hair.

"I'm your Daddy and I'm never going anywhere ever again." he said kissing his children's foreheads. I thought about what he said. I looked up at him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"I got an honorable discharge. I dont have to go back. I'm here to stay." he said. I kissed him and we sat and Edward got to know his kids more.

"When's their birthday anyway?" he asked.

"June 20th, 2010." I said. His eyes widened and his smile got bigger.

Epilogue 3 yrs l8r

"Happy birthday to you!" we finished singing for Edward, Masen, and Emma. It was their birthday now and the twins were three.

"Dada bo da canules out!" Emma said. She wasn't as advanced as her brother when it came to talking. Masen could pronounce most words that he should be able to but he had trouble with r's and L's.

"Yeah! Yike this!" Masen called out before attempting to blow the candles out. It didn't work and the pout on his face was just adorable. Edward smiled gently at his son.

"Hey, dont feel bad. Daddy couldn't really blow the candles out on his cakes till he was seven." Edward said. Masen and Emma's eyes slowly widened.

"Wewwy? Not tiww you was seven?" Masen asked.

"Nope. Why don't you give it another shot." He said. Both Emma and Masen leaned forward together and blew at the candles. All of the candles went out. We clapped and cheered. I was so happy that Edward got to be here from now on.

**And it's done. I might do a sequel later on but i'm not sure.**

**Ages:**

**Edward: 24-27**

**Bella: 24-27**

**Alice:23-26**

**Rose: 26-29**

**Jane: 25-28**

**Jacob:5-8**

**Emma: 9 mos - 3 yrs**

**Masen: 9 mos - 3 yrs**

**Jasper: 23-26**

**Emmett: 27-30**


End file.
